


Cookie Monster

by FilthyQuill



Series: Loki Ficlets [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cookies, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, POV First Person, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyQuill/pseuds/FilthyQuill
Summary: The cookie fairy pays a visit.
Series: Loki Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843225
Kudos: 2





	Cookie Monster

Closing the front door with a sigh, I planted my forehead against the varnished wood and just leant against it. Eyes closed I took slow, deep breaths to forget the hassle of public transport. I was now home. Where my things were. I didn't have to answer to anyone and there were my favourite foods in the fridge-freezer.

And ... there were cookies?

I blinked and lifted my head up, sniffing the air. I could smell freshly baked cookies in the air. “The hell?” I hadn't made any before work, and even if I had the smell wouldn’t be that strong, and as far as I knew Loki couldn't bake. Maybe he did?

Leaving my bag on the whatnot I walked on through the living room to the kitchen, following that strong smell of cookies baked to perfection. Even my stomach knew it and rumbled in delight.

There on the side sat 4 wire racks COVERED in cookies. Some seemed to have chocolate chips and another dozen had smarties in them.

“I see you found the cookies,” came Loki's voice from the kitchen table. Glancing at him and then at the cookies I asked.

“You made these?”

“Whatever gives you that idea.” His response caused me to pause, look around the kitchen slightly warily before looking back over to Loki. He seemed to be wearing very casual attire for him; a button up green shirt, black trousers and boots.

“What are you up to? You didn't just make cookies for no reason.”

“If you are going to be so suspicious I can make them all vanish, or you could be happy that they exist and enjoy the bounty that has appeared in your kitchen to coincide with your return.”

I thought over the points he was making and tried to judge if it was worth poking the prickly pride of the man any more today. That said, I didn't have it in me to argue. “Alright. Well, I'll thank the cookie fairy then and happily down a few before they lose that seed of warmth that makes cookies REALLY delightful.” I grabbed a small plate and swiped a couple of each onto it before sitting down in the living room. Closing my eyes to briefly inhale the heavenly smell before plucking one and nibbling at it's divinity.

“Mmmmmmm.” Oh they were JUST as I loved them. The smarties cookies had to be a little thinner than usual, drooping when held and still warm. I could have melted into that very moment of utter ecstasy and bliss.


End file.
